ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Karma McCarthy
Karma is a former stipper and current part-time librarian at Braddock County Public Library. She wishes to be a female wrestler in the WNWA, and has asked Luke Leftwich to put her in training with Jabbajaw. History Is currently training to become half of a tag-team partnership with Jabbajaw. The two are very alike, talking far more than they wrestle. It remains to be seen whether they will have success because Jabbajaw, like all the employees of the WNWA and BCPL, has great disdain for her. Karma carries a nightstick wrapped in green felt into the ring. Often, puzzle pieces fly out of the stick. Personal Life and Views * Karma is an old hippie, born to vagabond parents. She was raised homeless, living out of a Volkswagen minibus. *She is a former stripper, and although her body has definitely seen better days, she is trying to design signature moves for herself based on her stripping past. *In her younger days she worked as a Cher impersonator. *Wrestles in ancient sandals to reflect her hippie past. She has a tremendous amount of nail and foot fungus which compliment her many facial and body warts. *Home schools her two sons. *Claims to be fluent in Spanish, although no Spanish-speakers seem to be able to understand her. Keeps offering to translate things for Horatio Hernandez, who speaks fluent English and calls her "stringy gringa." *Is a big fan of The Beatles, which pissed her Rolling Stones loving former co-worker Aaron Whitaker off to no end. The two sparred over this on occasion. *Plans to use her prominence as a wrestler to promote home schooling to her fans. *Is a neighbor to CityD, and occasionally drives him home when his sister cannot pick him up from the library or his wrestling matches. *Secretly wishes to overthrow Jabbajaw from her position as star of Leftwich's stable. *She despises the works of William Shakespeare and freely gives her opinion on different types of literature and/or any other subject to all library patrons that cross her path. Salary Except for Katie Peachy, Leftwich notoriously underpays his employees. Karma is paid in Burger King coupons for all the onion rings and chicken fries she can eat. Once every four years, Leftwich buys her a new pair of wrestling sandals and a tuna salad sandwich. Her dream is to one day be promoted to a full-time position, but she has been passed over at least half-a-dozen times. Moveset *The Butt-kiss (copied directly from Luke Leftwich) *Chewing an opponent's ear during holds (copied from Jabbajaw) *The Bump-N-Grind *Breath of Doom (For this move, Karma fills up on onion rings prior to a match and breathes the foul stench on her opponent causing oxygen deprivation.) Weakness *Like Jabbajaw, Karma suffers from a variety of rare and unusual medical conditions, so her ability to wrestle effectively is in question. *Habitually late entering the ring when tagged by Jabbajaw. Often Jabbajaw goes to tag Karma, but Karma is off in the bleachers chatting with an audience member. She is also notoriously late at work, which drives her supervisor, Inez Mitchell mad. *Frequent dizzy spells. *She is the most hated staff member at BCPL. Nearly every employee has great disdain for her. She has been passed over for numerous full-time job openings despite being one of the longest tenured employees. Disclaimer Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Images , which they rent for training sessions.]] Category:Comedy characters Category:WNWA wrestlers